


Telepathy

by Tiggerbang



Series: X-EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Demon leader Suhø, F/M, Guardian of Water Junmyeon, Humilation, M/M, Thunderbird Jongdae, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang
Summary: Telepathy/tɪˈlɛpəθi/the supposed communication of thoughts or ideas by means other than the known senses
Relationships: Suho/Suhø, kim junmyeon/Suhø
Series: X-EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588645
Kudos: 16





	Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Suhø fic! This happens in the same universe as my Trouble fic, and kind of acts as a prequel and backstory of why Junmyeon gets so irritated by the mere mention of Suhø. They can be read as standalone fics, its doesnt affect the storyline.

“We are more similar than you think.” Suhø tells him, glancing at the outfit Junmyeon is wearing. “Can’t you see it? Even the way we dress are the same.” Its true. Junmyeon is wearing a bulletproof vest and black pants, vest unzipped with no shirt inside. Suhø’s wearing something similar but fancier, red suit matching his hair as Junmyeon scoffs. “I would never be like you.” He looks around, trying to find where his teammates are hiding. “We both know to show off and appreciate our nice body, don’t we? That’s a start.”

“We may be ‘evil’ as your team likes to think, haven’t you thought of it another way? We are the dark side all of you have kept hidden deep within your heart, a side that would have never seen the light of the day if not for the Red Force.” He walks closer to Junmyeon, who holds out a palm in warning. “We wouldn’t exist if you never had those thoughts, Junmyeon.” Suhø is quicker than him, binding his hands with strings of a dark black ink like liquid, one that Junmyeon recognises as oil “Even your powers are corrupted! Listen to me Suhø. Join us, if we work together we will win against the Red Force.” Suhø scoffs at what he says, a scowl on his face “Can’t you see? The last thing I want is to be like you. Kindness is for the weak.” He paces around him, hands on his back as he waits for Junmyeon to free himself. “It’s disgusting to feel that kindness, the happiness and joy that you feel all the time. I would prefer to feel your pain and misery more.” An idea came to him then, and he grins, the expression sending a chill up Junmyeon’s spine.

“Since you took the effort to come here, I shall be a good host and prepare a gift for you.” He waves his hand, the oil strands lifting Junmyeon up, following Suhø as he takes them to a two storey apartment, a place that Junmyeon recognises as his home before the war began. “You-!” he’s free of the strands in a moment, rushing forward to land a punch on Suhø. The latter rubs the spot, watching as Junmyeon winces and touches the same spot on his cheek with confusion. “Do you still not understand? Let me show you.” He ties Junmyeon up against a wooden cross, a way to mock him and his god as he moves to lie in the middle of his King Sized bed. “Come on in ladies.” He sings, winking at Junmyeon as a few girls dressed in skimpy outfits enter, placing themselves near Suhø, hands stroking his exposed skin as they look at him with lovestruck eyes.

“Be honoured I’m sharing them with you.” Suhø says as he lets their hands roam his body, eyes closing when they start to undress him. Junmyeon grits his teeth, feeling his skin crawling with the feeling of several hands touching him and he glances at himself to find nothing, cursing when he gets aroused. Suhø sends them a charming smile, pecking their lips before grabbing one of them and ravishing their mouth, hips grinding against her as the girl moans loudly. Junmyeon closes his eyes, trying to block out the sounds. Suhø immense himself in the pleasure, hips moving at a erratic pace as he sends the girls into ecstasy. “Look at me.” Suhø commands “Or I will have your ambush team killed.” He’s smiling sweetly, and Junmyeon have never hated his own face so much till now. If he isn't tied up, he would have hit him with all that he got, even if he will feel the same thing.

Junmyeon is forced to watch as Suhø fucks girl after girl, ripping their clothes off so Junmyeon gets a clear look at their naked bodies that’s dripped with his cum and their own juices. His member is incredibly hard now at the sight he sees, the fact that he can feel everything that’s being done to Suhø heightening the arousal and pleasure he feels. Before long, his hips are moving in sync with Suhø’s, an action he can’t seem to be able to stop as he lets out choked groans, arms flexing at the restraints holding him in place. “Enjoy the pleasure. Embrace who you are Junmyeon.” Suhø smirks at the state of his original, enjoying how he is able to corrupt and taint him without even touching him. “I always wondered how I look like when I get fucked. Should I take a photo?”

“I hate you.” Junmyeon manages to get out, eyes full of disgust before it changes to one of pleasure, one that Suhø shares as he feels himself getting closer. “That’s it baby, take all of me.” Suhø encourages, hands stroking her hair as he thrusts in deeper, both Junmyeon and Suhø releasing with loud curses as she clenches around him.

The girls leave with a gesture of his hand and Junmyeon’s head hangs down, trying to catch his breath. Shame washes over his entire being at the realization of what just happened, and he thinks this is worse than Suhø killing him straight away. Suhø walks to him naked, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “There’s no need to feel ashamed. We all have needs.”

The humiliation that washes over him have Suhø letting go of him to laugh, loving every minute of their exchange. “Seems like you enjoy it. Shall I do it daily?” Junmyeon’s eyes widen with horror at the question, before he bite his lips. “Do it, I don’t care.” He lies even though both of them knows by now they are linked telepathically. He would rather die than give him the satisfaction of seeing him like this again. Suhø shrugs, ignoring Jongin who appears and start to untie Junmyeon. “We will meet again.” He says when the two of them disappeared, stretching with a sigh as he calls the girls back for more rounds with a sly smile.

Junmyeon jumps, forcefully awaken by the sensations as his members crowds around him, worry on their faces. “Hyung?” Jongdae calls him softly, patting his hand as he look at their faces. “I’m okay.” He manages to get out, trying his best to stay still. The feelings are not as strong compared to when they were in close proximity, but it’s still strong enough to disrupt Junmyeon. “I’m going to kill you when we meet.” He mutters as Suhø is at it again, walking quickly to the shower room. “Who?” Chanyeols asks curiously, heading to the same place, sweaty from his practice. “No one.” Junmyeon answers quickly, pretending to go back for his clothes and only sneaking back in when he’s sure he’s the only one in the shower room. He have no choice but to relieve himself in the shower when the cold water doesn’t seem to get rid of the feeling, slumping against the shower wall once he’s done, feeling a mix of emotions.

“Hyung, tell me the truth.” Jongdae grabs his arm and pulls them towards Junmyeon’s tent the moment he walks out. “You have been behaving weirdly since meeting Suhø. What did he do?” Junmyeon looks around, making sure no one is close as he whispers into Jongdae’s ears. Once he have explained everything, he stares at his lap, too ashamed to meet Jongdae’s eyes. “You’re doing well.” Jongdae places a comforting arm around him, assuring him as Junmyeon leans against him, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders now that another person knows. “It’s humiliating just to think about it. He must have chosen this way to torture me since he knows how much I hate this.” Junmyeon is frustrated and helpless, having no idea how to stop this madness.

“I can’t lead properly if I keep getting aroused!” he’s stands up and Jongdae follows suit, stopping him from running to X-EXO’s camp and killing the leader. “That’s what he wants. He’s waiting for you to go.” Jongdae reminds him, always knowing what to say to calm him down. “What am I supposed to do then? Jongdae, this is a different kind of torture. I’m embarrassed to tell the others.” He sits down, head in his hands. “You can’t let him win. I will help you.” Jongdae promises, helping him to cover up whenever its get too much to handle, taking over his work and guarding the door. He also tries his best to distract him and Junmyeon is grateful for his help.

Suhø appears while Junmyeon is relieving himself, making him jump in fright. “Is this what the great leader is only capable of? Hiding away?” Suhø mocks, a hand moving to tug harshly at Junmyeon’s member, making him push him away with a glare. “Don’t touch me!” he’s angry now, the temperature in the water rising along with his emotions. “You’re going to die a virgin at this rate.” Junmyeon flushes both in anger and embarrassment, aiming a kick at Suhø’s crotch. “So what if I do? It’s none of your business.” Suhø raises his hand in defence, whistling carefreely “Fine. Since you look so pathetic, I will turn it down a notch.” He disappears before Junmyeon can ask him what he wants, suspicious of his intentions.

“He wants you to own him a favour.” Jongdae guesses, sighing in relief when Junmyeon told him about their encounter. “You know, if I didn’t know any better I would have thought Suhø cares for you.” Junmyeon sends him an incredulous look “Seriously, do you even hear what you are saying?” Jongdae waves his hand frantically “It just sounds like he wants you to get laid.” Junmyeon sighs, closing his eyes in defeat “Yeah. I don’t know what he’s thinking.” Jongdae sighs along with him “Me too. I don’t think mine even have emotions.” They exchange a look before sighing loudly at the thought of X-EXO. “I’m just glad he decide to do that. The others were starting to think you are hiding some sickness from them.” Junmyeon feels bad for keeping it a secret but how can he say what was bothering him? He can’t imagine what they will say. “It’s the most ridiculous torture method.” He groans, hitting his head against the pillar as Jongdae stroke his back in sympathy.

“Oh Junmyeon, there’s way more ridiculous methods than this.” Junmyeon swears he hears Suhø’s voice and he looks around, head snapping to the tent opening sharply. There’s nothing in sight, and he doesn’t feel his presence nearby. “What is it?” Jongdae asks, following his gaze. “I thought I hear his voice.” Jongdae sends him a look of pity, tucking him into bed “You must be too stressed out. Take a good rest.”


End file.
